Dark Love
by Melody Kari Starlight
Summary: Melody is a girl who wants to be the best shaman ever. But then she mets Zeke and she at first is scared then she falls in love.
1. The new Shaman

**The Day Of the Sharman Girl.**

**On a Monday morining the Starlight house hold was rarther busy. There was much to do this Monday as it was the frist day of school for the Starlght childern. The childern are as followed Max the oldest and only boy and his twin sister Ruby aged 12, then you have the two girls Misty aged 4 and Melody Kari aged 6. Now the childern's parents died along with Ruby, or what the whole famliy thought that Ruby had died when Melody was 2 and Misty was born they have to live with thier grandmother in Reedington. Anyway the kids were off for thier frist day of school. They all go to Reedington Elementry. In the school halls it all seems so quite and long to the three childern. The bell rings meaning that it is time for class. The twins go to thier frist class and Max goes to his. At lunch they meet up and talk about thier classes. "In my class I was doing maths and the teacher said that I'm a natueral" Bosted Max. Misty had the next say. "Me and Melody Have gym next and Melody is trying out for cheerleading". **

**At home time Melody was going to the cheerleading club. it was a little hard at frist, but she soon got the hang of it in the end. She did very well and before Melody knew it, it was time to go home. On her way home Melody thought she had sensed something. She wasn't sure but she deiced to follow her sense. It lead her to the out skirts of Reedington. And their she saw him. His name was Zeke Asakura. And he had a small job for her when Melody turend 13."Hello there little girl why are you all by yourself I wonder!"laughed Zeke. "Listern up I'm going to need your help in 8 years and if you don't do as I say I can't ganerntee you what will happen to you and your sweet sister". And with that he left. When Melody got home that night she felt really woirred about what Zeke had said to her. **

**On Wednsday Melody and Misty had PE they both had to do gym in the morining. The frist thing that Melody had to do was jump over the wooden box. At lunch Melody sat on her own. She did not want her sister or her brother to talk to her. After school Melody went to the gaveyard, there she meet a woman who looked like she was in her 20's. She is a ghost who is called Sabrina. They became friends that night and Melody learned spirit unity. Where Melody puts Sabrina into her body and can fight almost like Sabrina did when she was alive. They have to praitce at it frist to get better. By the time Melody and Sabrina got to Melody's home Gamps was not happy! "Do you have any ideer what time it is? We was so worried about you now don't you ever do this again you understand me young lady!" Gramps was in a bad mood about Melody coming home so late.**

**On the summer holidays Melody, Misty, and Max are all so happy. They are going to stay at their Uncle Sam's ranch. "Why hello there kids how your been?" asks Uncle Sam. "We've been fine" Says Melody. That afternoon Melody sneeked away with Sabrina. They went to the hill where there was an old secert hut. once inside Melody told her ghost about the strange boy who called himself Zeke, and that he wanted her to join him or her sister we pay. "What are we going to do" asked Melody, she got her anwser sooner then she liked. **

**When Melody turned 13 her grandparents had died. She was left alone and had to move to Tokyo with her little sister Misty. Melody's Uncle Jack is their gurding. A man who hated childern in the family and who would beat them up for the most stuidist things possabile, yet he would procted them. On Monday Melody went to her new privte school XStarD, and Misty went to her new school Bow Academy. It was thier frist day at that school but they were not the only ones. Yoh Asakura was also new to Bow Academy. That day Melody had payed a lot of attention in class. **

**At the end of the day Meody decided to go to Monument Hill to see her ghost friends. They hung out and talked Melody didn't really want to go home. Her uncle was waiting for her and he never liked to be kept waiting. When she got home however her uncle was nowhere to be seen. She woundered if Zeke had come back for her like he said he would. Melody looked high and low but her uncle was not in the house. Then suddenly the front door swung open and Zeke was standding there. "I hope you rember me Melody?" Zeke's evil eyes burened into Melody's. Melody felt a chill run down her back as Zeke's wicked smile played across his cruel and evil lips. 'How can I stop him, how do I get through his defence?' woundered Melody. "Well I'm waiting. You do rember our deal don't you? I hope so." His smile grew more colder and eviler, as he gazed at Melody ready to do as he said he would. **

**Melody came fouth and stopped in front of Zeke. "I do rember and Iam not joining you **

**Iam going to fight you." And so with those words Melody attacked with everyting she had. Yet with all of her furyohu she was no match for him. When she came to the house was destroyed. Melody looked for Zeke but with no luck, so she went and got cleaned up and then she went to, what was left of her bed. **

**At school the next day Melody could'nt pay attention at any that day. Adter school was another thing. She didnt go to Monument Hill like she always dose, this time she went to the woods. There she fought a young shaman who is also a scorer! He was called Li. " Perpare to die Starlight! your just a waste of my time anyway." His eyes glem a frimler glem that Melody thinks she has seen before. Then they fight, Melody dogeds most of the attacks as Li advances Melody stops him but only just. Then they both fall to the ground. When Melody wakes up her sister is there looking at her. "Your lucky you didn't get killed you know". Her eyes sad and swollen with tears."Yer I know how long have I been here?" Asks Melody to her sister. " A long time summer has just started so there is no school for six weeks" A look of hope went on her face as Melody got up. Just then two men arrived at the hospital. One was in a black suite the other in grey. **

**"It's already been three months how is my nince doing?" asks the man in black (he is Jack). The man in grey is Knuckles, he replys"Her wounds are healing very nicely sir she will be discharged soon". Jack looks at him and through his stare asks " What are Sarah and Kiara doing?" " I'm sorry they haven't been able to change her mind yet". An angry look crossed Jack bitter face. " So she hasn't learned her lesson eh?" " With all due respect sir she does not wish to change schools because of her friends at Bow Academy". " That is the most stuidst thing I have ever herd. She is coming back to the USA. She is the one who was chosen to marry Li Showron and carry out the company I'm counting on her". **

**In Melody's ward in her room Melody was aruging. "No way! I don't want to change schools. It could have happened anywere I was attacked by anouther shaman ok? I was not careful so I got hurt. How many times do I have to tell you before it sinks in?" Melody looked deep in Sarah's eyes and Sarah stared to cry. " You were nearly killed it's so horrible to think that you was almost dead. Please cooperate Mel you musn't associate with riffraff anymore. You got that". In the corner of the room came a small giggle as Kiara slowly truned round. "She won't listen to you mommy she told me that she wants to stay here with her friends so that they can play together forever. She will skip school with them". Another small giggle excaped her young 5 year old lips. **

**Sarah's eyes quickly turned to pure conceren at the mere thought of her nince skiping school. She looked at Melody with that conceren look upon her face. "Friends, what friends are these Mel?". A look of disbelif filled Melody as she herd her young big mouth couisen betrayed her. At that momunt the door swang open as Jack and Knuckles walked in. "She means Yoh Asakura, Morty somthing and Anna Kyohyama. Three 15 year olds who are all trouble makers Yoh and Anna both missed a lot of school last year before they moved here. They moved in together both are bad apples. Are they your friends Melody?". Melody looked at her uncle wide eyed. " Uncle!" is all she manged to say. "Is that how you treat your old uncle adfter all these years? I had Knuckles check you and your friends the trouble makers out". Melody couldn't contain herself anymore at what had been going on. Unare of the things going on behind her back she sat up stright and yelled "CHECK THEM OUT? WHAT GIVES YOU THE BLOODY RIGHT TO..." she was slaped arcoss the face by Jack. "I have to protect you now that you parents are dead. I won't have you running in with the wrong crowd. Like these so called friends of yours." Knuckles stopped the talk to inform Jack about his plane to one of the Hawaiian Islands. "Very well... Look Mel if you lay down with male dogs, you could end up pregant and wake up with fleas. So steer well clear of Asakura and his friends or you'll pay the price. You got that Mel? I have already got your plane ticket to the states. An american education will straighten you right out. Rember your are last hope for the company!". **

**'I know thats why I used to spend all of my time studying. Uncle Jack hasn't changed one bit. He sees me adfter all these years of being away and all he can seem to do is scream at me for haveing good friends who care about me. The USA I should have known this was coming. This sucks, I was never allowed to have my own dream. Come to think about it the one thing I truely liked about my friends is that they all have their own dreams.' Thought Melody to herself. That night a beautiful pink light came down from the sky. It was a small alin ship what came out was a strange looking cat like creatuer. Melody had saw the pink light and made a wish on it. **

**In the moring the strange cat like creatuer was still sleeping. Melody was walking in it's diection. She stop when she sees it laying there. Melody picked up the creatuer and took her inside Yoh's house. Yoh, Anna and Morty were out for the day so the house was real quite. Yho had put Melody up in a spear room and that is where Melody had put the creatuer. The creatuer woke up and looked around. "Oh good your awake my name is Melody Kari Starlight what's yours?" Asked Melody in a nice calm tone.**

**At frist the cat like creatuer just looked at her with those big blue cat like eyes. Then the creatuer said "my name is Catmon". **


	2. The Kiss

**The Kiss that made her fall**

**The next day was a lovly day, Melody and Catmon was enjoying each other's compey when a brust of flames appered and Zeke was there. "What do you went Zeke?" Asked a very angry Melody. "Why my sweet girl I want you of coures" Said Zeke rather hurshly. Then Zeke gragged Melody and Catmon held on to Melody as they were trasported to a camp in the woods. **

**It was here that Zeke had pused Mel onto his bed and begung to kiss her neck softly, makeing her moan. "Stop it Z Zeke it's not funny" but Zeke had complete controll of her and was not going to let her go. He then stoped and slowly got up as Melody lay there with fear in her eyes. "You see you need me or else you will fade my dear sweet Melody" He gave her an icey stare as she looked at him thoughtfully. "I don't need anyone I can take care of myself!" Then Zeke mocked her by saying "I that Why you cry at night and just what is that thing that came with us? A new pet". At this Catmon bite Zeke and Melody grabed Catmon and run outside to where seh thought it might be safe. She knew in her heart that she was falling for him but she refused to be caught by him again. Zeke was going to catch her and make her his, this much he knew.**

**I am making this one a bit of a quicky so please don't moan I will try to make a longer one next time. Please R&R this one.**


	3. The Mark

**The Mark**

**It had stared to rain as Melody kept running she had no cule as to where she was going but she knew she had to keep going. Her friend Catmon stayed close as the pair went faster into the night. Then with an havey breath Melody fell down in the soft mud. The rain still poured as hard as ever.**

**A young girl with beautiful golden hair saw the cuite brown hair girl laying there as tired as a lamb. She walked up to her and saw that she was fast asleep and with no real effofert lift the girl and took her to her hut. Catmon followed make sure that the golden hair girl did not see her. **

**Meanwhile Zeke was on the prowl looking high and low for the lovely girl that he had lost. He decided to pay a vist to Misty. He then took Misty to his hideout and kept her chained up. "I have you now and I know your sweet sister will come to set you free" Zeke gave an evil grin.**

**Back at the hut Melody slowly opened her eyes and looked arournd. She seemed to be in someone's room it was pink and white. The bed had a lovely flower patten on it. To Melody it looked like roalty lived here. As she gazed around she noicted a young girl about her age sitting in a chair fast asleep. Hmm I think I'll let her sleep in I'll just go and find something to eat Thought Melody. **

**She then noctied that someone had changed her. Her clothes where in a baskit marked landery and the clothes that she had on were most stunning. She was wareing a light green top and a pale bule jeans to match. Then the girl stried and woke up. "Oh your awake my name is Angel Moon what's yours?" Asked the sweet girl. **

**"Mine is Melody Kari Starlight" Aswred Melody. **

**Then there was a knock at the door.**

**Who was knocking on the door? Find out next time on Dark Love.**


	4. The Chosen One

**The Chosen One**

**Angel went to the door to see who was knocking. "Hello there I'm looking for a girl by the name of Melody, we have her little sister and if she wants her back then she will have to come and get her" Said the man in a black suite with a book in his hand. Angel left him standing out there and went to tell Melody.**

**Angel told Melody what had happened. "Well I can't leave my sister on her own I need to help her some how." Just then Catmon had a plan she told Melody and Angel and soon they where off. They all know what they must do. Angel had given Melody a cool battle outfit. It was a black tub top with flames going up and a minim skirt with red flames coming up the front to match. She also had black tights with red flames coming up the legs. And the trainers also matched and were black with the red flames coming upwards.**

**As the 3 friends neared Zeke's hut they could see how well guarded it was. Inside the hideout, Misty still in chains looked up weakly. "She'll find away you know" Zeke just looked at her with those big brown eyes of his "I'm sure she will and then she'll walk into my trap" His face and words were so cold. **

**Meanwhile Catmon and Melody had gone round the back to see if they could find a way in without getting caught. Angel had gone down for a closer look, but she didn't fin a way in. 3 shadows came out of nowhere and surrounded Angel. **

**What will happen to Angel? Who are the 3 shadows? And what is Zeke's plan on getting Melody back? Find out next time on Dark Love. Please R&R (Read and Review) **


	5. The Trap

**The Trap**

**The 3 figurers came out of the shadows and knocked out Angel. Meanwhile Zeke was havening his wicked way with Misty. "Stop it I mean it!" Pleaded Misty but with no luck. "Why should I stop this should make your sister mad" Zeke said with his evil grin spreading across his evil but handsome face. **

**Melody and Catmon came busting in to see Misty crying as Zeke had her by the neck. "nice of you to come and see me Melody my dear" He looked at Melody with a lustful look and the gave one of his smiles. "let my sister go Zeke" Said Melody. "Only if you will marry me" Melody looked at him in utter shock. Did he ask her to marry him? He did and Melody did not want to coz she wanted to follow her heart and be free, if she marryed Zeke she will never be free. A tear rolled down her cheek. **

**Catmon then steps forward and speaks up "Melody will never marry someone as cold as you she is a free spirit so get lost loser" At this Zeke was outraged and looked at Catmon with disgust. "Marry me Melody and I will spare your sister and that thing that keeps following you if you don't I shall commend them to death" He looked dead serious as he put a knife to Misty's head. **

**Meanwhile Angel was being beating up by the other shaman's in Zeke's team. "We should burry this girl but let play with her 1st" "Yes then we should destroy her" Angel looked up and said "Just you try it creep"**

**What will happen to Angel? Will melody Marry Zeke and save her sister and Catmon? Will there be a blood bath between Melody and Zeke?**

**Find out next time on Dark Love. Please R&R (Read and Review) **


	6. Friends to the end

**Friends to the end**

**Melody looked at Zeke with a sad and angery look in her eyes as she knew that he would hurt her little sister. "Z Zeke I don't want you to hurt her she's my sister please don't force me to give myself up just like that"**

**Zeke just looked at Melody with an amused look on his face he was injoying this.**

"**I only want you to join me and I will let her go" Catmon was looking at Melody then at Misty. "I don't trust him Mel he has your sister" Catmon sound like she was ready to deafend Misty and Melody to the end. **

**Back to where Angel was she was fighting hard but it was not good enough and she was soon out of breath. "What's the matter you starting to get tired?" Angel just looked at the group and tried to get up but it was no good. Then just when she need a friend a wolf with horns on his head came out from nowhere and shocked the evil shamans with some sort of lighting. "It's you, you came back to save me. Thankyou you're the best" The wolf just looked at her and said "anytime Angel anytime"**

**In the meantime Melody had started to fight with Zeke she had changed into some sort of demon. She had white fur on her body and very sharp claws as well as fangs. And she also had white wings on her back. "So just as I thought you are not human nor shaman but a monster" Zeke said with such a cold tone. "Who's the monster here? I think you are the monster you would have killed my sister and tried to force me to marry you." With that the fight begain, Melody used her claws as Zeke used his spirit of fire to try and burn her. The fight seemed to last forever and then Catmon jumped into the fight and used her claws but was soon deafted and was by now covered in blood. Soon Angel came running in and saw Zeke and Melody battleing each other as they were fighting Melody was loseing blood fast. **

**By morning there was almost no point for Melody to keep fighting. And at this point Angel and the wolf had joined the fight against Zeke. Melody woke up. She was in a bed and could see that the room was very good. She smiled a little as she sat up. Her eyes soft yet as soon as she saw Zeke smiling evily at her she got scared again. And soon the bad memory's came back to her. **


	7. The Shaman and the half demon half angel

**The Shaman and the half demon half angel**

**Melody looked out her window. She could feel the sun shining down on her. It was morning. She wished that she could get out of here. She moved away from the window. But before she left she saw a boy with shorter hair then Zeke. He looked just like Zeke. But she thought she was seeing things. She then heard someone coming to the door. She backed away a bit. The door opened and a little girl came in. **

**She looked very young. She smiled at Melody. "Hi I am Zen want to go and play with me?" She asked Melody as Melody looked down at the girl. "But what about Zeke? He told me not to leave this room," She said softly. Zen just looked at her. "It's okay I leave my room all the time and he has never hurt me" She said as she pulled Melody out to the hallway. She then took Melody to the garden. There they played until the sun had set. Melody walked in and asked Zen where the shower room was. Zen told her and Melody went to the shower room. Melody got undressed and stepped into the shower. She had the temp set and the warm water made her skin feel so good. She was unaware that Zeke was watching her. He saw her put the soap on her pale skin. He watched as the soap went over her nice round breast. And down to her woman hood. He held a smirk on his lips. He then disappeared and reappeared in front of her. He grabbed her and pulled her close to him teleporting her to the room he had left her in. **

"**Now I told you not to leave this room. I thought you ran away. You want your sister to live right?" He said coldly. Melody nodded, as she didn't move not wanting to make him ant madder. "I am sorry I won't do it again," She said forgetting that she was nude. She still didn't move as Zeke moved closer to her ear and said. "Well that is okay but you need to be punished. Now lets see how shall I punish you?" He said almost mocking her. Melody held a face not of fear but of disgust. She hated him so much and she would not give in. Zeke held her so close to him. "I know how about we play a game. It is called the dark arts tournament. I bet you will be the 1st shaman to live," He said coldly as he let her go. He was going to make her pay for leavening the room. He had it planed. The fight will be in teams and Zeke will be watching her. "There will be a fighting game and you are going to join. And if you don't join then you'll die." Zeke told her and told her all about how shamans and other beings that have never been herd of were going to be there. And how they fight and that anything goes. Melody nodded as she said that she would go to it. But deep down she never wanted to go to this place. She had heard that it was a very dangerous place. However she had no choice. She was now dressed in black jeans and a red top. She had her hair up in a ponytail. Her eyes looked up as she saw Zeke watching one of the fights. She had not told anyone about what she truly is. Only that she was a half-breed. She knew that her friends were not going to come. She had known that for a long time. But still she didn't care about that. She knew that she had to break free. But why would Zeke a very powerful shaman make her fight and not fight himself. Melody starts to think that Zeke is up to something. Zeke is as he watches some of the fights. He sees that the other beings are very powerful. And yet he knows that Melody is more stronger then any of them. This he knew and he also knew that if she did die then she was nothing but a faker. And to him that would not do. He wanted someone who was strong to be his shaman queen. He stayed where he was. His eyes on the fights as he was enjoying himself. Melody looks around. She steps into the ring. Her eyes soft and kind. She hears that she would have to beat this guy to move on. Anything goes even killing him. And the other guy seems to like the idea of killing. **

**The other man looks at her. "I am going to enjoy this." He says coldly at her. He moves forward and Melody moves back. She then says in a clear voice. Sabrina Spirit control. Unity." Sabrina goes into Melody's body. "Now we are one," They both say. Melody holds a lead pipe, as she has not got her sword. The other guy rushes her and she doges. He tries to attack her and she blocks it. But she doesn't see the kick that the other guy uses and she fly's backwards. She hit's the ground hard. She gets up shaking as she dose so. Then the other guy starts to punch her really hard. She has no time to block. Blood comes out of Melody's mouth. She is all red and badly bruised. She had one black eye that anyone could see. All done in under a minute. **

**Melody with her badly and very bloody body, tries to fight back. She then looks at the man who has stopped attacking. He just smirks at Melody. "Had enough?" He asks her. Melody looks at him in a mad way. _I cannot lose this fight. This guy will kill me. He doesn't care if I live or die. So I cannot make any more mistakes._ Melody thinks as she stands there keeping an eye on the man. Melody then sees the man rushing towards her. He hits her hard enough to send her air born. Melody lands hand and the man kicks her in her tummy. "Ahh" Melody says as more blood comes out of her mouth. **

**What will happen next? Will Melody have the strength to keep fighting? Or will she not live to tell the tale? Will Zeke save her or leave her to her doom? Find out next time. Please R&R. **


	8. Battle between life and death

**Battle between life and death**

**Melody is being beaten up by this other guy. She then starts to block. The man is faster then she thought he would be. She doesn't know what to do. Her eyes held back tears as she fights back. But she doest see the man's fist coming to her side. He hit's her hard and blood comes out of her side where the fist has made a small wound. Melody falls to the ground. She is on one knee. She loos up at the man. He comes forward. "So now you shall die little girl" He said as he draws his sword out and aims it at Melody's heart. Melody looks at him her eyes showing only hate. Zeke is watching all the time. He looks somewhat disappointed. **

**Melody is holding her wound. She has blood still coming out of it. She stays there and waits for the man to make his move. The man attacks and Melody doges and kicks the sword out of his hands. She then picks the sword up. She is now attacking as the man keeps going backwards. She is fighting like there is no tomorrow. Her eyes showing coldness and almost evilness. "So you have been trying to not fight but now you are. I will have to kill you through" He says calmly. He then moves so fast that Melody couldn't see where he went and soon he was behind her. He punches her hard in the back but before she goes forwards he swipes her legs. Melody falls to the ground hard and the man puts his foot on her. "Say goodbye." He says as Melody looks up at him. A fist comes down aimed at her throat. **

"**Goodbye" Melody said as she used her furyoku to send a blast at him killing him. Blood splattered onto her. She sat up and looked at the body parts of the man she had been fighting. She herself was covered in blood. She stood up as Zeke came down. He held a small smile. "Well done I see you were strong enough to survive agaist this shaman." His words calm and somehow cold. Yet at the same time he showed no coldness only in his words. He then grabbed Melody's wrist and pulled her with him. They went back into his home. **

"**That was very foolish what you did" Zeke told her. He looked at her still holding onto her. Melody was trying to break away. She was remembering her little sister Misty. How she missed her sister. "I don't care just get away from me" She said to him. Hate filled her words. Zeke just smiled an evil smile. He like the way she acted. But he would much like to make her his. And yet he could not seem to. He brought his face up to hers and said softly. "No I won't let you go" He made a trail of warm kisses on her neck. **

**Melody was hsakeing a little as Zeke kissed her. He found it very injoyable. But Melody was not likeing it. Her eyes filled with hate for this shaman. Zeke stopped and looked down at Melody as hse was still trying to get out of his grasp. "It's no use" He said to her as she gave in to his embrace. Zeke then smiled as he was holding her. He knew that no one would come to save her. But unaware of Angel and Catmon. They were at the time looking for their friend. Angel looked very worryied and Catmon also looked worryied. They both walked until they got to the woods. "Lets camp out here tonight we will find Melody in the morining" Angel said to Catmon. **

**And so they camped outside. Catmon was so worryied about Melody that she stayed up hoping that she was okay. Meanwhile Melody was forced to share a bed with Zeke. He held her close to him. She hated being this close to him. Her eyes soft and calm. Yet she felt like throwing up. His hand was moveing down her body as his other hand and arm held her close to him making it hopeless to get away. She felt his hand slide under her undergarments. She held back a small moan but her eyes had changed to one that was cold. Zeke only gave a smirk. His eyes looking at her as he turned her to face him. He did it forcefully. Melody looked away from him closeing her eyes. But Zeke made her look at him. "Don't worry I am not going to hurt you. I only want some fun" He said coldly. **

**Melody's snarled as she kept her cold glare at him. Zeke only giggled at this. He knew he would enjoy this. Meanwhile Angel and Catmon were talking. "So what shall we do?" Catmon asked. Angel looked at her. "well we have to save Melody from Zeke. She may be strong but she is not that strong. And as for how lets just say that no one gets left behind" She smiled at her even though deep down inside she knew that Melody was fighting in some way. May that be her fighting her feelings or her will to live. Then in the trees nearby a noise could be heard as someone jumps down. There stood a boy with purple hair. He was wearing a yellow scraf and a coat. It was Ren Tao. He looked at Angel and Catmon. "So you ladies need help in saveing this Melody?" He asked as he had been listering to what they had talked about. And had caught the name Zeke. He hated Zeke and wanted to fight with him. And so he would only help them in order to kill Zeke. **

**Angel looked at him and nodded. "Yes we do what do you think we should do sir? And what is your name? Mine is Angel and this here is Catmon" Angel told him as she pointed to Catmon. Ren smiled and told them his name. "I am Ren Tao of the Tao family" He said calmly and sounded like a spoiled brat. Angel and Catmon nodded as he joined them that night. Soon moringing had came and Catmon was up and wide awake as was Ren and Angel. They was all up while back where Zeke and Melody was things was not what it seemed. Melody was still asleep. And Zeke was watching her as she slept. He had not taken her as one would be lead to think but he had scared her a lot. She would never trust him but Zeke didn't care. He would soon get what he wanted soon enough. When Melody comes to him free willed. But he would have to make her without her knowing it. **


	9. The Rescue

**The Rescue**

**Ren walked with Angel and Catmon as they were now walking. They were heading for Zeke's castle. Ren said nothing while they walked. Catmon looked hungry. "Angel I am hungry," she said and Angel looked at her. "Catmon we have a long way to go we will find food as we go," she said to the little cat like being. Zeke smiled at Melody as Melody sat up in the bed. She was still in her under wear. "I don't know why you fear me." Zeke said as he sat down next to Melody. Melody just moved over and Zeke grabbed her arm and pulled her back so she fell onto his chest. He only had his pants on. Melody narrowed her eyes as she looked up to see his evil smirk and brown eyes looking down at her. **

**Zeke had her pinned under him. He learned down and kissed her full on the lips. Melody tried to move but she soon felt something hard rub up ageist her. Much to her fear she knew what it was. Meanwhile with the small group, they had gotten lost. Catmon and Angel had found a nice clearing in the woods and stopped to eat. Ren made a fire so they could cook the food. Angel started to cook some pork. Ren sat down not helping much. He looked over to Angel. "So how long will the food be?" He asked her calmly. Angel looked at Ren. "Not long" she told him. Ren just nodded and said nothing more. Soon the food was severed and Ren and Catmon as well as Angel began to eat. **

**Back at Zeke's hideout Melody was struggling to get Zeke off her. But Zeke was too strong for her. He then straddled Melody keeping her pinned down. Melody had not let him take away her virginity. She had kept her legs crossed the whole time. Zeke didn't care he knew that it would be only a matter of time before he took it away. He laid a trail of fiery kisses down Melody's neck. Melody just let tears of anger run down her face. Back at the camp Angel, Catmon and Ren got up and were now walking again. They would find Melody and they knew that they had to keep on going. Ren was in front with Angel as they walked. Angel held Catmon in her arms. "What will we do when we get to where Melody is?" Ren asked as he stopped.**

**Angel had not thought of what they would do. Nor did Catmon and soon they had to think. But they still walked on all the same. "I don't know we must save her," Angel said calmly. Catmon nodded as she agreed. "Yes you see Angel is right and besides Melody and I are friends". Catmon said as she looked at Ren who seemed to be deep in thought. He nodded to them to say he had heard. "I know that but how do we save her? And what does Zeke want with her?" Ren asked thinking more and looking more mad and pissed off. Angel and Catmon could see this. They didn't know what to say. Angel was the one who spoke next. "Zeke has a thing for her. He may be trying to make her his shaman queen" Angel told him calmly yet a tone of hate was in her voice. **

**At Zeke's hideout Melody was still laying on the bed. Zeke had got off her and now sat in bed next to her laying body. "You know you can never get away? You belong to me. I love you more then you can ever know" Zeke said darkly and with lust in his voice. Melody glared at him. She sat up as well to look at him. "I loathe you Zeke. You will never have me. Nor do I belong to you. I am not yours or anyone's." Melody told him. Her one was ice cold and dripped with venom. Zeke only smirked at this. "You will learn to love me in time. I will teach you how to love. Even if it means me having to force myself onto you" he told her. He held her close to him by wrapping his arms round her. Much to Melody's shock she tried to pull away but found she could not. For the grip was far too tight. **

**Back in the forest Ren and the other had gotten more lost. Ren looked around and so did Catmon and Angel. As they walked Angel could hear a waterfall. She hoped her best friend was okay. She took a deep breath and continued to walk. "So any ideas on where we are?" Angel asked Ren as Ren shook his head in a no. Angel looked sad as she walked. Then she had noticed that Catmon had gone missing. "Umm where is Catmon?" Angel asked as Ren stopped and said in a clear tone. "I thought you was carrying her" Angel replied, "I was but then I put her down and she was gone" her eyes soft and full of fear. "Don't worry I am sure she is fine. Lets look for her. She can not have gone far," Ren said as Angel smiled and nodded. **

**Back to where Catmon was. Catmon walked through the forest. She had gotten lost and wondered if she would ever find the others. Her eyes looking for them but with little luck. Her tail went back and forth. She could hear something. It was calling her name. Catmon walked towards what she could hear. It was not Angel's or Ren's voice but it sounded like someone older then them. Yet Catmon felt the need to follow it. She could smell the sent of cherry blossoms. Catmon stopped when she saw a girl. She was about 14 years old. Or so she looked to her. Yet Catmon could sense something from her. The girl smiled at Catmon as if the creature that stood before her was nothing but a cat. Catmon could sense something strange coming from the girl. "Who are you?" Asked Catmon as the girl relied "I am Ryua Imichi and you must be Catmon" The girl looked at Catmon who was a bit shocked that this girl knew her name. **

**Ren and Angel were still looking for Catmon. They had not yet found her. It was a shame they was looking for her. Angel was getting worried and so was Ren but Ren did not show it. He just kept looking. Catmon in the end would be their down fall. And yet they not knowing this searched for what they thought was their friend. **

**What will happen when Angel and Ren find Catmon? Who is this strange new girl that seems to know Catmon? Well I cannot say or tell you now can I? Please R&R thank you and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. **


	10. The Stranger That Came

**The Stranger That Came**

**Ryua Imichi smiled at Catmon. Her eyes showed a strange kindness. "So Catmon You know you are not human or demon. Nor are you a spirit. What you are my dear, is a monster." She told her as she took a step towards her. Catmon took a step back. "No that's not true," she cried as she looked up at this strange girl. Ryua Imichi smiled with evilness residing in her eyes. **

**Her once strange kindness that had showed in her eyes was no more. Catmon stared up at her confused and scared when Ryua Imichi came down to her level. "Really? I see then why is it that I can see your true self? I can see the things you want to do"**

**Catmon was quite as she heard what this scary girl was saying. She didn't understand what she was on about. Ryua Imichi continued "I see that you want to kill Angel and Ren." She told her as she took a step closer and put her hand on Catmon's shoulder. Catmon shook her head, "no that is not what I want. I want to see them happy and safe." **

**She told her as Ryua Imichi just snickered. "No you don't I can see it in your soul" She told her as she lifted Catmon up. Catmon tried to get away. But she couldn't break free, as Ryua took her with her. Ryua held a dark smile on her face as she walked with Catmon in her grasp, to an old hut.**

**Angel and Ren were looking for their friend. But they had no luck in finding her, as they looked round the forest. "Where did that thing go?" Ren asked as Angel looked at him. "I don't know Ren she could be anywhere" Angel went to look behind a rock but that lead to nowhere. **

**Ren was looking as well. He would not say it but he was starting to worry about the cat like being. They looked and looked until it had gone dark. "I think we should just rest now," Ren said as he started to set up camp and Angel started to help. **

**They set up their sleeping gear and went to bed. Angel was worried about Catmon, as was Ren. She closed her eyes remembering her little friend, unaware that Catmon would end up betraying them. Ren closed his eyes but was in a light sleep. He would keep Angel safe while she slept. Angel fell into a peaceful sleep. **

**Melody on the other hand was not having a good time. She was now chained up in Zeke's home. Cold and in rags as she kneeled on the floor, Zeke came into the room where she was. "You see there is no way out my dear Melody. So just come and join me." He told her with his evil and cold smile. That offered no warm or care in it. Melody shivered as she looked at him. **

**Full of hate for this man. "I hate you, you bastard." She spat at him. Zeke just smiled as he held a fire whip. The whip came from his ghost that was a fire spirit. He brought the whip down on Melody hard. Melody cried out in pain. "AHHHHHHHHHH" her cry's could be heard all over Zeke's home. **

**Zeke kept hitting her until her back was covered in blood. And yet Melody was still alive. Melody's tear stained face and hard breathing could be heard. Zeke walked away from her and left her alone to her own thoughts. Melody sat curled up on the stone floor. Her eyes red from crying softly as she had cried herself to sleep. **

**Catmon looked up at this Ryua Imichi as their eyes bored into each other's. Ryua Imichi smiled at Catmon. "You know you will kill them every last one of them, and then what? What will you do when you are alone in the world and no one comes to save you from yourself?" She asked coldly as she lifted Catmon who seemed to be helpless, to do anything otherwise. Catmon was quivering. She didn't want to hurt or kill anyone and she didn't want to be alone in the world. **

"**No I won't hurt or kill my friends" Catmon said trying to be brave but her words and voice betraying her. They held to much fear in them. And this Ryua Imichi smiled at. "Oh you don't get it yet do you. One by one they will turn on you and you will have no choice but to kill them" She said coldly as she still holding the poor female creature and knowing that Catmon in the end will fall under her evil spell. **

**Catmon could feel her eyes on her. She felt helpless, and didn't want to believe that her friends would try and kill her. They would never do something like that. Melody had always been kind and nice. Angel was always smiling and seemed to be just like Melody. **

**So why would they turn on her? Catmon didn't know why. And this girl was making her feel fear for the 1st time. Ryua Imichi started to pour her evil into Catmon. Catmon's once deep blue eyes were now black with a faint light blue in the middle. She could feel her very soul darken. **

**The woman known as Ryua Imichi held a dark look. "Come now let us make hast to Zeke's home. There is someone there that you know and I," She said wickedly. Soon they had left heading for Zeke's big castle. Meanwhile Angel and Ren were walking. They were getting close to Zeke's castle and where hopefully Melody was. **

**Trapped inside Melody was praying that her friends would come and get her out. Unaware that Catmon was now becoming evil. Zeke was asleep as the night wore on. Melody sat staring out of the open window. Her sad eyes hoping, to find something to hold onto. Even if it was something like being able to leave and seeing her friends again. She let out a sigh. "I hope they find me" She said quietly so to not wake Zeke. A tear left her face. **

**What will happen when Catmon gets to Zeke's homeland? Will she remember her friends or will she attack and kill them? Why is Ryua making Catmon her evil slave? Well I cannot say or tell you now can I? You will just have to wait for the next chapter. Please R&R thank you and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. **


	11. If Death Release me Or Death take me

**If Death Release me**

**Or **

**Death take me**

**The thunder made a clash sound as Zeke walked in. Melody looked up at Zeke but didn't smile. Her eyes and face was now wider in fear. Zeke seemed to have changed. He seemed darker. And much more colder look now rested in his eyes. "Get up you worthless bitch and worthless whore." Melody didn't move and that's when Zeke grabbed her arm and pulled her up. **

**Melody held a look of shock as she looked at him. He grinned darkly. "You are not worth a penny to anyone anymore. Not even me slag. Soon they could hear a big bag and in the castle came, Ryua Imichi and Catmon. Ryua Imichi held her own evil look knowing full well what is going to happen. Ren and Angel was still nowhere in sight and Melody was being to worry. **

"**Kill her Catmon just like we planned." Came the voice of the cold-hearted woman. Catmon walked very slowly and held no sign that she remembered Melody but rather that she didn't even know her. **

"**Catmon please don't you know me we are friends." Melody pleaded and Zeke then knew he was right. She was weak far to weak. He smiled darkly knowing that Melody will meet her end, and soon enough as well. What had happened to Catmon? She was always so gentle and calm. Now she is dark and evil. **

**Flashback**

**Ryua Imichi had used her dark shaman powers and made it look like Catmon's friends had turned hostile towards her. Melody had started to try and kill her and Angel was helping Melody by holding her down. Lost in confusion Catmon's soul was turning black and dark. Ryua Imichi was having too much fun and knowing that she would be able to control Catmon and using her as her new ghost for the upcoming shaman fights. Then Catmon's will broke and she let herself get brainwashed. And then she became the dark and evil Ryua Imichi's slave. She only heard her and only followed her now. **

**End of flash back**

**Somewhere outside Angel and Ren had got to the castle. They run in and Angel sensed that there was a lot of evil in the castle. They soon got to the room where they saw Ryua Imichi, Zeke, Catmon and Melody. Catmon had started to do real damage to Melody. She was trying to hold her off but it was pointless and useless. Zeke was hoping that Melody would fall and just die. But he was enjoying this too much. **

**Melody tried to get her moves right. Just enough to knock out Catmon, but she was not doing so well. Angel and Ren had joined the fight as well. There was blood flying everywhere. Mostly Angel's and Melody's. Zeke just watched darkly. He held an evil grin. The smell of blood reached his nose. **

"**Catmon why? Why are you doing this?" Melody asked Catmon moved faster and had badly wounded Angel. And yet Angel gets up and runs at Catmon trying to stop her. A slicking thud is heard as Angel falls to the ground. Blood starts to cover and decorate the stone floors. Melody held a hand to her mouth as tears flooded her face. Catmon had just killed her best friend. Catmon however didn't seem to know what she had down. She was not even aware of who she was or Melody was or anything that she once knew. **

**She moved faster and was about to attack Melody when Ren was about to stop her. Zeke was more annoyed. Ryua looked up at them. She saw what was going to happen and attacked Ren knocking him away. Melody took Catmon's hit and grabbed Catmon by her neck. Blood was gashing out of Melody as she fought back tears. Catmon didn't even seem to know Melody as Melody had found out by looking into her old friends eyes. Catmon started to hold some sort of spirit or ghost power. What was it was it spirit control? No that was not what it was. I didn't get a chance to think of what it was. I saw Ren being knocked unconscious. And Zeke took his memory away. That part I didn't really know but I could feel it had happened. **

**If that was not enough Catmon used her full power as did I, and that is when we both died. Blood spilled and stained the carpet around us. The smell was unreal. Not that I knew anymore. I was a ghost and I saw that Zeke had killed Ryua and had her spirit devoured. Zeke looked at me and grinned as his fire ghost now ate my own spirit. That was the last thing I saw. My last thought was, as least we all died together but not in the way I would have wanted. I wanted to died old and with a husband. Not young and alone. And that is how I died. I am now a part of the spirit of fire. And in some way a part of Zeke's more darker side. **

**Please R&R thank you as this is the last chapter I hope you liked it. **


End file.
